


Rhythm of Their Voices

by Liralen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/f46bef8a57d799e7fb2dc8f9523d2930/tumblr_mm8e56tuQO1s9ppyzo1_400.gif">Louis pouring water all over Liam's head</a> and the subsequent lovely tumblr explosion over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of Their Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/gifts), [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> who commented about Louis and Zayn being partners in crime/partners in Liam.
> 
> I am not certain I did this prompt proper justice, and I hope to hell someone else is still writing this, but I couldn't not. I mean. It would actually be a crime.

"I can't," Liam gasps, high and thin on a sharp breath in. "I can't."

"Breathe," Louis tells him, murmuring soft and soothing right over Liam's protests. "Shh, darling, take a nice proper breath in for me."

Liam manages to suck a deep breath in, but then Louis presses his fingers deeper, drags a moan from Liam and Zayn both with his fingertips tucked up under the head of Zayn's cock, and Liam loses it again, the careful moment of calm undone and leaving him near-hysterical.

"Breathe," Louis whispers again, but Liam isn't listening, overwhelmed and nearly hyperventilating.

Louis stills his fingers completely and reaches out his free hand, grabbing Liam's chin and jerking his face around so sharply that Liam's arms tremble and he nearly collapses on top of Zayn, stretched out beneath him.

"Breathe," Louis tells him, precise and firm. "Breathe in through your nose, slowly. One, two. Keep breathing in. Three, four. Now breathe out through your mouth, slow, one, two, three. All the way out. More. All the way, Liam."

His face is tight and pinched, brow drawn into a pained line, and Zayn feels just the tiniest twinge inside for thinking he looks beautiful like this, pushed to his edges and struggling just to breathe, to follow Louis's directions. He takes another shaking breath in again when he's told, slower this time, more controlled. By the fifth breath the troubled line of his brow has eased a little, and when Louis shifts his fingers minutely Liam lets out a soft whine, but his breathing remains steady.

"There you go," Zayn soothes, laying small, delicate kisses along the sweat-slick column of Liam's throat. "You're doing so good babe. You feel amazing around me with Louis's fingers. Think about how good it's gonna feel with his dick in there, right up against mine. You want that, yeah? Want to feel both of us, want to be good for us?"

"Ye-es," Liam groans, shuddering as Louis carefully stretches the three fingers he has stuffed in his arse alongside Zayn's cock. "Oh god—it's just so much, it's so _much_ —"

"Is it too much, love?" Zayn asks, lips soft under Liam's ear, hands caressing his sides. He ghosts his fingertips over Liam's stomach, the gentlest of touches, as Louis ducks out of view and does something with his mouth that makes Liam keen. "Is it too much to take?"

" _Yes_ ," Liam cries, but it's unclear whether it's in response to Zayn's question or the way Louis's licking at his stretched hole, tonguing between his own fingers and around the base of Zayn's cock. Zayn moans and jerks his hips a little at the contact, earning a whimper from Liam and a sharp, reproving slap to the thigh from Louis. "I don't know. It's so much, but I want—I don't _know_."

"It's not," Louis says firmly. "Look, it's getting better, isn't it?" He twists his fingers hard, and Liam bucks and whines again, but this time he's pushing back into the pressure. "See? You're almost there. It's gonna feel so good. You're gonna be good for us."

It isn't a question, and this time Liam doesn't hesitate before moaning his agreement. Zayn pulls back to see his face as Louis pumps his fingers a few more times before pulling them out and grabbing the lube to slick himself up. Liam's eyes are glazed in a way Zayn knows well, has even seen in the mirror a few times himself. He still looks overwhelmed, stretched taut and a little wild, but he isn't panicking anymore, and as he catches Zayn's gaze he manages a tiny smile.

"Keep breathing, nice and slow," Louis orders, and Liam's held breath rushes out in a shaky sigh as Louis presses close against his back and pushes the thick head of his cock against his hole. Zayn's dick pulses hard at the pressure and he grits his teeth, fighting to keep himself still.

"Fuck," Liam curses, touching his forehead to Zayn's, spine bowing as Louis starts to force his way inside. "I—"

"You can. You will." Louis's tone is firm, though his voice has gone a little shaky as well, hitching with every tiny press of his hips. "Zayn," he says shortly.

"You're doing good," Zayn assures, moving a hand up to cup Liam's jaw, rub his thumb over his cheekbone. "You look so beautiful like this, stuffed full of cock. I can't wait to fuck you, feel you that much tighter on me, on us, when you come all over yourself. Can I do that, baby? Can I make you come?"

His words are for Liam, but his gaze finds Louis over Liam's shoulder, and it isn't until the older boy nods that Zayn wraps a hand around Liam's erection and gives a long, firm tug.

"God! Oh, shit, shit shit—" Liam curses, tensing and coming with just a few strokes. His arse clenches and relaxes in pulses, and Louis uses the distraction, the new ease of Liam's body to work his way inside, pushing and rutting until he's buried all the way, the hard length of his dick pressing all along Zayn's and making all three of them shudder.

"Lou," Zayn pleads, shifting restlessly under Liam's solid weight.

"Yeah," Louis mumbles, almost distracted. He shakes his head hard as if to clear it, gaze refocusing. "Yeah, fuck, fuck him, Zayn."

Heart pounding in his ears, Zayn rocks his hips back a little, then pushes in, eyes rolling back as his cock rubs against Louis's in a smooth hot slide. He pulls out a little again when Louis shoves in, and they quickly establish a rough rhythm, hips working counter to each other so that Liam is constantly full. Liam's come round again in his arms, shaking and letting out little noises every time someone thrusts into him, a string of breathy _ah ah ahs_ that make Zayn's dick impossibly harder.

"Touch him," Louis orders, shaking his head to flick his fringe out of his eyes. "Make him come again."

"No," Liam groans, but he pushes himself stiffly up to his elbows so that Zayn can get a hand around his cock.

He's already come twice, the first time with just Zayn inside him, when Louis traced a fingertip over the rim of his hole around Zayn's dick and murmured _I want to try something._ Zayn had come quickly after, got hard again as Louis painstakingly stretched Liam further with his fingers. He's not sure he's ever been in someone this long before without pulling out once; his dick feels hot and deliciously sore, gliding slickly against Louis's through a generous amount of lube and his own come, still stuffed up inside Liam, and they're going to fill him up again, both of them, going to pump him full until he's sloppy with it. Zayn grinds up hard at the thought, squeezes his fingers around Liam's half-hard cock and works his hand faster, wanting to see it, Liam's stomach covered in his own spunk and his thighs a mess, dripping with it.

"So good, so perfect," Zayn tells him, searching Liam's mouth out for a searing kiss. "Want you to come again for us, please, Li."

"I don't—don't know if I _can_ ," Liam chokes out, the strain evident in his voice, thick with emotion and unshed tears.

"Need you to, please, Liam," Zayn begs, licking and biting at his throat, sucking at his birthmark until the skin all around is tender and red. Liam huffs a breath, working his hips and fucking into Zayn's fist, but he just can't get there, can't focus long enough to pull all the sensations together. Not until Louis's hand suddenly joins Zayn's on his dick, and Louis's mouth ghosts over his ear, murmuring,

"One more time, baby. Come for me."

and then Liam's gasping and _sobbing_ and coming in hard, achy spurts, whimpering with each one like it hurts. It probably does hurt, a little, but he does it anyway, tears spilling down his cheeks, and Zayn barely lasts another stroke before he thrusts in hard and comes deep in Liam's arse, arms wrapped around his back to crush their bodies together. He's panting and just starting to come back to himself when Louis goes stiff and spills with a bitten-off cry, a rush of warmth over Zayn's cock that drags another weak pulse out and makes him shiver.

Liam's crying softly by the time they pull out, Louis first, and then Zayn, holding Liam tighten and mumbling apologies and sweet words as he eases out with a slick, obscene noise. He rolls Liam onto his back and kisses gently all over his face while Louis cleans him with a wet flannel, swiping it tenderly over his sticky stomach and thighs. He runs it over Zayn next, then himself, before tossing it in the hamper and letting Zayn pull him down under the blankets. They exchange a few slow, sleepy kisses before tucking themselves around Liam, Louis facing him and Zayn spooned up behind, a reverse of the way they'd fucked him earlier.

"You alright, love?" Louis asks, carding a hand gently through Liam's hair. Zayn rests his ear against Liam's back, feels the vibration of his voice as he answers, too soft to hear. Zayn knows he's saying yes.

He knows that he can rest, now, because he held Liam together before, and now Louis will take care of him, give him soft touches and whispered endearments so that Liam knows how proud Louis is, how much they both care for him. Zayn winds an arm around Liam's waist, shifts his fingers around until he finds Louis's hand and laces their hands together over Liam's chest.

He falls asleep like that, wrapped around his boys, listening to the gentle rhythm of their voices in the night.


End file.
